sonic blade how it all begain
by blackblitz09
Summary: sonic is chasing eggman and is then chapterd he then meet a girl called amber who is being chased by some apes after she saves him th two team up to go help save sonic and his friends
1. Sonic Blade how it all begain

**sonic blade how it all begain **

**Charcters**

**sonic the hedgehog(bule hedgehog who runs at the speed of sound)age 15**

**Dr eggman(evil scientists who trys to take over the world)age unknow**

**Sam lion(can controll and summen rocks is prince)age 15 sister amber**

**Amber the hedgefox(uses fire attacks is princess)age 14 brother sam she light bule has two tails**

**static spear(turn into lighting uses shock attacks)age 15 trusted servent also likes amber**

It was a nice sunny day,and sonic was chasing eggman (the evil scientists) through a forist after defeating him once again when sunddenly soinc

and eggman both see a very bright light in the air as sonic stares at it eggman then pulls out a remote and presses a botten releaisng a steel net

from the ground traping and stopping sonic in his then turns around with a smile as a whole bunch of look-a-like sonics's appere

from the forste.

"Ho ho ho ho ho hoo looks like i win hedgehog,i mean look around you you're traped and i have a army of a-hundred surrounding you! give up?"

Sonic looks up at eggman as a smirk appeared on his face"

"Humm whats so funny?"

"you eggy i mean come on when was the last time you ever beat me? i mean you come close but thats as far as it gose don't you

think?"

Eggman starts to get angry but then carms down and starts to smile.

"so many questions but so little time come on lets go"

As eggman begains to walk-off a few of his roborts grab the net with sonic in it and start to about ten-minutes of walking eggman

arrives at his ship,he starts to have a look around, then looks at sonic and smiles.

"whats so funny eggy?"

"look at this places i whant you to remember this is were it all ended for you sonic the hedgehog"

As eggman gets in his ship his roborts hook sonic onto the back attached to his then starts to put on his goggles as he starts to

put them on he hears some movment going on in the then hears it and turns his head to the left to a fox flys out and

hits his ship jogging it .

"hey! watch were you're going!" as eggmans ship rocks into place

"Oh shut up" said the girl fox"

"whaa what!how dare you speack to me lik"

sunddenly a three apes jump out of the bush were the girl came from.

"ohh you're hiyness were not done with you yet"

"hiyness aye says eggman. this should be fun to watch"

as the apes start to aproch her she tries to look for a exit but then eggmans roborts form a massive circle trapen her,as she look around she

then stares at sonic.

"hey bule guy"

"yea sonic repalys as sonic stares at her"

"cut you a deal i get you out of that net and you help me take care of these monkey heads"

"Deal!"

"what!"as eggman and the three apes stare

the fox then helds out her hand and creates a fire ball the size of a tenines ball then spins around and throws it on the the starts to mealt

sonic then kicks it as it then snapes

"No no you dont get him my roborts"

as eggmans roborts begain to start comeing in sonic then jumps at the net and on to eggmans head.

"get off me!"

"im here boys"

eggman roborts all start to jump onto egman all at the same time and as they do sonic then hops of onto the grass infront of the fox

"urgghhh!" as they bary eggman.

"so you impressd your hiyness"as sonic then smiles

"yea i am said the fox ,but let me finshis it"

She then holds her hand out in a pushing postion and starts to burst out flames from her hand as sonic watches the flames hit the

roborts they then explode seding eggman in te air screaming.

"nice work your hiyness as sonic puts his fumb up"

"please call me amber."

"ok,now what about these apes,

all the apes gasp and stare scared at sonic and amber,one of the apes then start to speck.

"yea ah well how bout you let us go an we leave you alone and nether bother you agin please"

"please"

"please"say all 3 apes

as sonic and amber look at each other and look back the three apes try to suddenly sonic appers infront of them.

"please don't hu rt!"

as all three of them end up getting knock in the air by a stone that came out from the ground.

"what was that" as sonic looked confussed

"my bro" said the fox

As the stone dissapared a guy who looked like a lion was standing there with a yellow silverd guy

"hi my names sam and i gess you know my sis amber"

"hi my names satic"

"hi im sonic the hedgehog"

as they fineshed introducing themselfs they ask sonic why he was here and he told them about the emralds and how him and his friends need

them before eggman a conversation they agree to help them.

"sure well help no proble"said amber

"thank you"

static puts his hnd on amber shouder and tells her

"amber me and sam will round a army so you go with sonic and well catch up ok"

ok they all nod there heads as sonic picks up amber and drifts of into a the meadows.

**Well, not bad, eh? for my frist the way this is just the opening on how the rest of the eps should start and i only did it like**

**this because it would'nt make sense any other will be separate chapter called sonic blade 1 by the wa and much longer**

**ill try and write anthor one quick.**


	2. The awaken hedgehog's

**sonic blade 1 The awaken hedgehog**

**Okay here is Chapter 1,i'm not a very good speller and since im doing this on wordpad i dont know how to correct my spellings**

**so there will be the ocasional missed out capital letter bad spelling ect. i do apologize but hope you still like it.**

**Charcters**

**Sonic the hedgehog(bule hedgehog who runs at the speed of sound)age 15 hero of mobius**

**Storm the hedgehog(light bule who is as fast as sonic alsouses wind attacks)age 15**

**Dr eggman(evil scientists who trys to take over the world)age unknow evil scientest**

**Sam lion(can controll and summen rocks is prince)age 15 sister amber young prience**

**Amber the hedgefox(uses fire attacks is princess)age 14 brother sam she light bule has two tails young priencess**

**static spear(turn into lighting uses shock attacks)age 15 trusted servent loves amber **

**christal race(uses psycik attacks also can turn invisable)age 14 stoms brother**

**this is now the frist sonic blade ep but for this one its kind of a introducton to some of the new good charcters**

**Last ep **

**sonic was capterd by eggman then saved by a priness called amber, after amber introduces her brother and freind(sam brother static friend) they then**

**agree to help sonic and his then amber and sonic take of to mobius while static and storm go to round-up a army to help.**

As sonic is racing through the forist him and amber where having a confersation about why he needs her hel because of eggman's has a secrut wepon called sonic blade.

after they stop talking sonic put her down to see where they are.

"hummm?"says the blue hedgehog

"Wait let me gess where lost am i right?"

"well maybe"sonic then starts to laugh.

amber then signs and starts to observe the area then sunddenly a-metal giant fist the size of a master emrald comes out and hits amber as amber starts to fall of the

hill,sonic then turns around to see who it was that attacked them,and as he looks up he see's eggman sitting in the roborts window grining.

"told you i'd be back and now she out of the way you're next hedgehog"

"you're on eggy"

as amber roles she finely stops on the grass at the bottem of the hill next to a lake,while she gazes around a light bule hedgehog stares from the bushis.

"wow she beautiful!"

as he says that anthor hedgehog that is silver and bule with a skrit comes out.

"storm what are you doing you said you would get the water about 5 minutes ago"

"sorry hold on i get it now"

storm then gose to approch amber

"hi!" storms says

"hello"

"so what are you doing here at my house"

"oh sorry! i did'nt mean to tresspass,i fell of the clif there.

Stom then begains to look up as he looks he see's a hedgehog douging a metal roborts he turns

back aound he see's amber talking to christal his sister.

"hey Amber"

Ambe and christal then turn around.

"you see that bule hedgehog there is he you're friend"

"yea"

"ok wait be right back in a flash"

stom then sprints on some boulder's that are on the hill jumping and dashing on each on round-about the same speed as sonic dose,when he reaches the top he then

hops onto a little bunch on a tree right on the corner of the hill right on the left of sonic and sonic and eggman notice him he then crouches with one knee on

the brunch,he then looks at sonic for about 5 second's before he respond's.

"hey bule guy"

"who me?"sonic the looks puzzled

"yea you,are you freinds with the girl that fell of this cilff"

"yea,hey is she ok"

"she's fine,but it look's like you could use some help"

"No thanks i got it"

"sorry but i won't take no for a answer"

The light bule hedgehog then jumps backwards and grabs on the tree brunch and starts to swing a-hole 360 degrees around about 6 swing the brunch then snaps

and he then lets go and starts to spin around(doing a summer salt)in the air finaly he lands on the ground right next to sonic wit a smile on his face,sonic then turn around

to look at eggman and starts to smile as well.

"ready ... oh yea i forgot whats you're name"sonic then turns around to look at him.

"storm the hedgehog and you are?"

"sonic,sonic the hdgehog"

as sonic and storm finished talking eggman was checking something on his laptop about the name storm. as he was cheacking sonic and storm both dashed past him

while together punching both of the roborts hands,as eggman relised he was being attacked he put his laptop and put in a little draw behind him.

"im ready for you hedgehog's!"

eggman machine then jumped in the air and started to glow as about 10 seconds the light stoped and eggman robort had transformed into a mech-man(a robort giant man)

that was light bule with silver a-bit with a logo of eggman on the four head and his machine had a massive shield and in his other hand he had a giangtic silver ball

that was atached to a meatal eggman machine hit the ground he dashed stright for sonic at a pretty fast speed.

"who"as sonic douged his attack

eggman then turns arond and launche's the ball at sonic while sonic was in the sonic turns around the ball hits him knocking im into a tree.

"Hoo ho ho ho ho hoo what a hit i must say"

"beg to differ"

storm dashes at eggman and tries to deliver a kick but then eggman blocks it with his soon as he blocks storms kick he then counters by spinging around and

swinging the ball the ball comes flying at storm he then crosses his hands holding onto his solider as soon as it swinged round eggman stoped smileing

hopeing to see storm nothing.

"strange? where the hell did i hit him"

as eggman scratches his head he then see's sonic running at him full speed, he then begains to laugh.

"WHAT IS THIS! HE REALLY THINKS HE CAN DESTRY MY SHILED LIKE THIS,HE MUST REALLY WANT BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"Yea or maybe he,s just wating for me to take your sheild of so he can end this"

eggman then turns around as he dose he see,s storm sitting right next to him.

"wha wha wha"as eggman is stund

"i may not of mentioned this but i can use wind moves and the one i used was when i turn into wind and just like that i found a gap and whent stright into it"

"wait a miunte i thought i knew you"

storm looks puzzled

"you are storm the hedgehog son of the sonic blade kings"

"sonic blade what?"

while storm stares at eggman sonic comes breacking throw eggmans machine

"nooo! i forgot about the shield"

as the machine splits in-two storm then gose through the middle jumping backwards stright to the machine drops it then explodes seending eggman into the sky

as he sores off.

as that happends static and sam arent that far away as they see that

"hey sam did you see that"

"yea wonder what that was"

as static and sam look back at each other they both nod then run off to investagate.

sonic and storm start slidding down the hill towards amber and christal

"done and done"with a smile on soinc's face

sonic then realises that there someone there that he doses'nt know

"hey my names sonic"

"christal"as they both shake hands

amber then gose up to storm who looks shocked

"hey are you all-right you look like you've seen a gost"

storm then looks up at her and says

"that guy i just fighted"

"do you mean eggman"

"yea,somehow he knows me"

"amber then starts to smile"

"yea so lots of people know you,whats the big deal"

"thats the thing no-one knows me"

as eggman gets back to his base (which is underground) he sprints all the way to the stairs and starts running up he gets to floor 7 he pushes the door bursting

it open as his sweaty hand prints go he opens a door a flying ball shaped robort comes flying towards him greeting him as he jumps onto the a chair and

starts typing things into his laptop.

"good morning sir"says the robort

"leave me alone im bussy"

"s there anyway i can assist you sir"

"yes put all information on storm the hedgehogsonicblade rings thrid born now!!!"

"yes sir"

the robort then gose to a machine and equips a plug into it while eggman is reading a artical

"No it cant be"

eggman then dops his glassis on the floor as the robort comes to him and gives him a picture

"this is a 100% picture and information about this storm the hedgehog"

eggman then takes the sheet and looks at the picture.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

"


	3. The Great War

**sonic blade 1 The Great War**

**Okay here is Chapter 2,ive already said this but ill say it again just in case you didn,t read it i'm not a very good speller and since im doing **

**this on wordpad i dont know how to correct my spellings so there will be the ocasional missed out capital letter bad spelling ect.**

**i do apologize but overall still hope you like it hope you still like it.**

**Charcters**

**Sonic the hedgehog(bule hedgehog who runs at the speed of sound)age 15 hero of mobius**

**Shadow the hedgehog(black hedgehog who is as fast as sonic and uses chaose enegy)age unknown ultiment life-form**

**Storm the hedgehog(light bule who is as fast as sonic also uses wind attacks)age 15 lost prience**

**Dr eggman(evil scientists who trys to take over the world)age unknow evil scientest**

**Sam lion(can controll and summen rocks is prince)age 15 sister amber young prience**

**Amber the hedgefox(uses fire attacks is princess)age 14 brother sam she light bule has two tails young priencess**

**static spear(turn into lighting uses shock attacks)age 15 trusted servent loves amber **

**christal race(uses psycik attacks also can turn invisable)age 14 stoms brother**

**sonics friends Tails,Amy,Knuckles,**

**for this one its kind of a introducton to some of the story of storm and how he dosnt know anyone except form his family**

**Story Charcters **

**Dark King (storms father Uses darkness attacks) age unknown **

**Daisy peace queen (storms mum she can heal and use wind attacks but dosn't fight) age unknown **

**Misc The hedgehog (storms brother uses darkness attacks first born and is next to be king)age 16**

**beth The hedgehog (storms sister uses darkness attacks second born)age 16 two months younger then Misc**

**Last ep **

**After sonic and Amber left sam and static to round up a army to help sonic stop eggman they run into eggman a second time,when amber gets knocked off **

**the hill she meets a light bule hedgehog and his sister who help them stop eggman,once eggman is defeated he returns back to his lab shocked once he**

**cheaks storm the hedgehog data.**

Sonic,Storm,Amber,and Christal are all standing next to the lake while sonic is talking to christal and storm s talking to amber,amber is surprised about what storm said

and tries to find out what he means by it.

"what do you mean,how can no one know you?"

storm stand still and looks a-bit upset,after he signs he then responds to amber

"i mean no one Knows where i'm from"

"what about you're perent's?"

"i dont have any,the people i live with adopted me"

storm then turns around,amber puts her hand on his shoulder trying to comefert him.

"so you where the only one adopted, not christal?"

"thats right"as christal is standing behind them with sonic looking puzzled at her,amber turns around but storms still dosn't move.

"hey whats going on"as sonic just stands there.

says amber "storm clams he dosn't know who he is"

storm finaly turns around,as he dose he tries to put a smile on his face but nothing comes out

"look its no big deal all i have to do is find eggman he clams to know something about me"storm says it trying to sound confident

as storm finishes his sentance he turns his head to the left,as he dose the sonic,amber,and christal,as the all stare at a black hedgehog (shadow by the way) after 3

seconds sonic then realises who it was he gose up to greet him.

"hey shadow"

as sonic runs up to him (running normaly not fast) he then dashes stright past him aiming at storm,he then runs and gose to deliver a punch at him,storm sees it coming

and quckly douges it by jumping to the left,sonic then runs up to shadow to what he is doing.

"yo shadow what are you doing"as sonic stops right infront of him.

shadow then smacks sonic out the way and then focuses all his attention to no time he runs up to storm and punch'es him acrosse his face,and before

storm has any time to recover shadow gose and knees him in his soon as shadow brings his knee down storm realises this was his time to counter,as shadow

jumps back he then again charges at storm going to elbow him,storm then puts his hand out open faceing shadow and then a some powerful wind around him comes

and blastes shadow into the then faces his hand to the lake and swings them both together into the air at the same he dose that it then becames

really windy lifting the all the water in the lake into the air with shadow in then looks at his sister and says.

"christal now!"

"ok"

Christal nods her head and then put her hands in the sky faceing the water thats in the air,she then starts to glow,as she glows shadow glows as well in the sonic

and amber where watching,sonic then turns around seeing tails amy rouge knckels (and anyone else if i forgot them walking to him.

"hey knckles,tails,amy,rouge!"

as sonic says that they all notice him but before they say hi they look at shadow in the air with water.

when amber and shadow were glowing he put his hands down and jumps as high as he could to go hit shadow,as the water fell back into the lake shadow was still in the

air,he tried to move but could,nt he then looks at the ground seeing a girl hedgehog glowing with her hands up pointing at him,he then realises that she had to be the one

who was holdin him in the soon as he turns aound he sees the light bule hedgehog in the air right in-front of him just about to punch him,but before he dose christal

lets go of him so that when storm punches him he would his shadow knocking him stright back-into the lake while storm lands on the ground perfectly fine.

as shadow clims out of the river soaked christal hands him a towole.

"thanks"

"youre welcome"

shadow then dries himself while knuckels walks up to storm examaning him.

"i'm sure i know you whats you're name?"

storm looks worried thinking knuckles would attack him

"its names storm the hedgehog"

Knuckels then pats him on the back

"hey storm do you know someone called Misc or Beth that use dark attacks"

"No sorry"

"thats alright"

shadow then runs up to storm and shouts.

"liar!!!"

everyone looks shocked at shadows out burst.

"i know who you are you're storm the hedgehog prience of the sonic blade kings wind ruler."

"what!"

knuckles then runs up to him and grabs him by the throut pushing him onto the ground storm just stares at him as knuckles screams.

"i know it was you, i'll kill you!!!

sonic and tails grab knuckles up restraining him as amber helps storm up.

"YOU"

as every one turns around they all see sam and static standing there but look at sam who acts like he's seen a ghost.

"you,ll pay!"

sam tries to charge at storm but static grabs him.

"What the hell is going on here!"

every one then turns there heads at two old people about the age of 60-70 who were standing there

"Granddad,grandma"both storm and amber say looking at them

As the old people look around they notice sam standing there the old man says

"sam is that, you're the prience right?"

"yea so"

the old man looks stund

"so let me are here to kill storm prience of the sonic blade kings"

storm stares

"granddad whats going on?"

the old man signs as the old lady puts here hand on his

"storm i think it is time i told you about you're family life"

evrery one just stares at him as he reaches in his pocket,he pulls out some glasses and puts them on, the old lady then gives him a book and he starts to read it.

"chapter one,by the way kids this book should talk about you storm,and your family including sonic blade."

he then begins to read.


End file.
